captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Sho no Densetsu
This is an article not related to the Captain Tsubasa in-universe series but to other Takahashi's works. Sho no Densetsu (翔の伝説, shou no densetsu), translated as The legend of Sho and sometimes also known as The Legend of Show, is a sports drama manga series by Yoichi Takahashi focused on tennis. The comic was serialized in Shueisha shonen magazine Weekly Shonen Jump from issue #39 of 1988 to issue #13 of 1989, accomplishing a total of 25 chapters in its serialization. The series was compiled in three tankobon volumes. On the heels of Captain Tsubasa success, which had ended just four months prior, Sho no Densetsu was announced as the next blockbuster of Takahashi, but it did not live up to expectations and pressure so it failed to deliver and ended up being cancelled quickly. Among the long comic series of Takahashi, it is perhaps the least successful. The story, starting with a mature Sho standing on the Centre Court of Wimbledon, was intended to depict the life story of a tennis star named Sho, and was supposed to end with him becoming the first Japanese to achieve a Grand Slam, hence the "legend" moniker, but the series never got traction and was cancelled very soon, so it never got past the elementary school story arc. One problem that the series had was that it had too many hints of what the story was going to be without properly addressing them. For example, the secret of Sho's birth was only told fragmentarily, leaving many blanks to be clarified in the future (such as his future name, Sho Asuka, shown in the first chapter) which never occurred with the cancellation, and, as a result, Ryo's role ended up being unsympathetic. Also, the story suddenly jumped from a 5 year old Sho to a 10 year old, never explaining what happened in that gap. Takahashi commented in volume 3 that, due to his lack of ability, the manga was over when barely one tenth of its original design was reached, so he apologized for this. The comic was a failure as it was expected to be the next big sports comic, but ended up being cancelled with an incomplete story. Summary Ryo Takamizawa, working as an exclusive coach in the Muramatsu tennis club, brings his son Sho to be a playfellow. At 5 years old Sho already has an exceptional tennis sense being able to accurately deliver 100 out of 100 services. His father was the best player of Japan. However, while Sho's father still has ability, he has a drinking problem. Sho's mother, Keiko, died the same day that Sho was born. Certain events eventually lead Ryo to try to make a comeback in the United States, leaving Sho for adoption to a rich family... Main characters *Sho Takamizawa (高見沢翔, takamizawa shou) *Ryo Takamizawa (高見沢涼, takamizawa ryou) *Kuniharu Miyazawa (宮沢国春, miyazawa kuniharu) Serialization Gallery |-|Manga= Sho_no_Densetsu_1.jpg|#1 The 100th ace! (100本目のエース! の巻), 1989-02-15, ISBN 9784088714516 Sho_no_Densetsu_2.jpg|#2 Encounter with Shiratori (白鳥との出会いの巻), 1989-05-15, ISBN 9784088714523 Sho_no_Densetsu_3.jpg|#3 And to legend... (そして伝説へ・・・の巻), 1989-07-15, ISBN 9784088714530 |-|Manga (2)= Sho_no_Densetsu_panel_1.jpg|Panel from the manga Sho_no_Densetsu_panel_2.jpg|Panel from the manga Sho_no_Densetsu_panel_3.jpg|Panel from the manga Sho_no_Densetsu_panel_4.jpg|Panel from the manga Sho_no_Densetsu_panel_5.jpg|Panel from the manga Sho_no_Densetsu_photos.jpg|Photos from a Weekly Shonen Jump issue with colored pages of the comic External links *Series info at Boys' Comic Encyclopedia (JP) *Series info at Japanese Works Database (JP) *Magazine serialization info at Weekly Shonen Jump Inscription (JP) }} Category:Other works of Yoichi Takahashi